Cheer for Me!
by princess2010
Summary: Kim Marks is in love with a certain werewolf we all love dearly; Jared Meraz. She tries to catch his attention. Instead of catching his attention, she catches someone elses...
1. Mr Nasty

**So, this is a one-shot for now. I just want to see what you guys think about it. ;D**

**Hope you love it,**

**Twilight? Not mine. ;[**

So, Jared Meraz likes cheerleaders. He also likes girls with long hair, brown eyes, nice curves, big ass, and clean finger nails.

I am Kim Marks.

I am in love with a guy that doesn't even know I exist.

You're probably thinking that it started in freshman year, seeing as how I am a Junior and know so much about the kid (I am not a stalker, no matter what anyone says.) but you would be so mistaken. I have known him since six grade, loved him ever since he jumped ontop of me, falling off a swing. Ahh, the memories.

Anyways, back to the point; I am outspoken and decided that if he loves cheerleaders so much that eh, maybe if I would make a cheerleading uniform and wear it to school. It might get me noticed by him. Of course, I had to ask the principal if I could. She agreed, seeing as she was my mother. Whatever, you know?

Okay, so I made a uniform. I didn't want it to look like a uniform, of course, so it was kind of a dress-iform? Yeah, sure. So, it has the school colors and blah, blah, blah. My friend Brook Rae, (yes, that is her first name.) helped me with it, complaining the whole time but whatever. My gay (seriously.) friend, Donovan, is excited to see it today so maybe he will lift my hopes.

"Hey, Donny," I said, kissing his cheek before sitting on the table beside him.

"Oh, I love it!" He said, kissing my cheek back. Some people think that gay friends would be fun to hang out with, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Like one day, I wore a purple shirt with yellow glasses on it and yellow pants; he yelled at me for having black nail polish on.

**Black **nail polish!

"It doesn't look to much like a uniform, does it?" I asked, messing with the quilted white skirt I had on.

"Not at all!" He yelled, throwing his arms around me. I laughed at my overdramatic friend.

"I just hope he's here today," Brook-Rae said, sitting down beside me. She was a pretty girl; long legs, red hair, big forest-green eyes. Very pretty. One time she told everyone that I got her pregnant. Yeah, stupid huh? Want to know the stupidest thing, though?

_They believed it!_

Now, we have a kid named Chandler Logan Rae. He is two years old and lives in Seattle.

_I swear this town will do anything for gossip._

"So, how long did it take to make this?" Donovin asked looking towards my shirt. It was a low yellow v-neck that said the schools name on it in navy blue colors and a navy tank top underneath.

"About an hour," I said, fixing it to be perfect.

"Where's Camy?" Donovan asked. He was a weird looking one; not being mean. He was pale white with black-grey eyes and pure blond hair. If he wasn't born here, everyone would be mean to him. They already are because he's gay; don't need to add being a paleface to the list.

"Probably getting a ride from Mr. Nasty," I shuddered, thinking of Paul Santoz. He was the school's man whore and was supposedly coming back to school today. Jared was too, though so who knows?

"Oh, here they come," Donovan said, pointing behind me. I looked over and saw Camy walking towards us, Paul and Jared walking right past. I rolled my eyes, knowing already that the plan wouldn't work.

"Hey Cam," Donny said, wrapping his arm in hers.

"Hey Don," Camy rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Oh, cute. Is it for the game?"

"Yes," I said, cutting Don off. Camy was Paul's little sister. They (as in Jared and Paul) were Seniors, making us Juniors; you dont want to be embarassed in front of a Junior. (Camy tells Paul _everything.)_

"So, does that mean you're coming with me?" Camy asked, to much hope in her eyes for me to turn her down.

"Sure," I stood up and kissed them all goodbye before walking to my locker. I always went to my locker before they did because Jareds' was a few down from mine. I opened my locker, looking in my mirror for preference. The bell rung for first period, causing me to hurriedly get my books before walking towards first period.

I walked around the corner, noting Jared and Paul standing by his locker. When I passed, someone grabbed my ass, making me stop. I turned around to see a smirking Jared and a still-looking-at-my-ass Paul.

Paul lifted his hand, eyes still on my ass, "He has a mind of it's own," he smirked at my ass. I stepped towards him, facing him; causing his eyes to go to my chest. I smiled before grabbing his…'little friend'. I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry, she has a mind of her own," I batted my eyelashes. Jared started laughing at a cussing Paul.

"You bitch-" he looked me straight in the eyes, before them completely glazing over.

"And you're a ass, who has a hurt cock. Next time you think about grabbing my ass, don't," I smiled quickly before walking towards first period.

"Dude, she owned you!" Jared shouted, causing me to blush before walking into class.

_Nice to see you too._

**Tell me what you think dolls, (:**

**-Love you all, rayna.**


	2. And there's the drool

**I don't own Twilight.**

I walked into first period. It was math meaning that I had Jacob Black and Embry Call in here. I smiled at them before sitting beside Jacob.

"Hey Kimmy. Trying to get Jareds attention?" Jacob asked. I could say we were good friends, hanging out all the time and fun shit, but I would be lieing.

"Nope, just something for the game," Embry leaned over, taking in my appearance.

"Well, look what we have here Jake. A hot cheerleader," I smiled, smaking his shoulder lightly before getting a piece of paper out.

"I see her alright," Jacob whispered. I rolled my eyes, coping down the equation on the board before solving it quickly.

"Okay, class," after the teacher walked in, the rest of the class period went blank. I kept playing the situation that happened before first period over and over again in my head. Something about that confrontation seemed important.

"Kim, class is over," Jacob said, holding his hand out for me. I ignored it, getting up on my own. I walked to second period with Embry and Jacob (we had seven classes together) before falling into a pattern.

Get to class.

Do what teacher asks.

Leave class.

Start again.

Finally, lunch arrived and I quickly walked to my locker. Camy and Brook-Rae were standing there, waiting for me with my locker open. I smiled before putting my things in. When I turned around, there stood Paul and Jared.

"What're they doing?" I whispered in Brook-Rae's ear. She shrugged before looping her arm through mine.

"Are you really going to the game?" Brook-Rae asked aloud. Hearing this, Camy left her conversation with Paul to come walk with us. She stood on my other side, her position the same as Brook's.

"Of course she is! You are too, we're all going to my house before though because I need your guys' help," she started going into a long description of how amazing some outfit was. I lost her when she started talking about the shoes, watching Jared and Paul walk in front of us. Usually they left as soon as we entered, walking straight to their friends, but today they didn't.

They piled their trays high with food while I got my personal lunch from the cook. Since my mom was the principal and I was a vegetarian, I had to get mine personalized. I thanked Berta, the lunch lady, before following Camy and Brook to our own table. Paul and Jared sat down with us, eyeing my food carefully.

"What?" I asked, looking at them defensively. My food didn't look disgusting like theirs did so they should keep their eyes to themselves.

"What're you eating?" Jared asked curiously. I smiled and replied carelessly.

"My mom makes the cook give me special food since I am a vegetarian," They looked shocked for a second, then curios, then shocked again.

"Who's your mom?" Paul asked, still looking at my food.

"The principal?" I said, picking my fruit bowl up.

"Miss. Marx is your _mom?_" Jared's mouth was hanging open. Well, at least he wasn't drooling.

And _there's _the drool.

"Why's that hard to believe?" My mom asked from behind me. I turned around to look at her incredulously. How'd she get there?

"No reason, ma'am," Paul said before digging into his food. Jared just nodded at my mom before digging in as well.

"Well, Kim, me and your grandmother are leaving right after school gets out to go to Chicago. Remember for your meems surgery?" I nodded.

"Wait, excuse me, did you just say meem?" Jared asked, mouth still half-full.

"I call my grandma that, yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Paul said quickly. I rolled my eyes, focusing on my mom again.

"Well, anyways, you're going to need a ride home, no parties. I mean it!"

"Okay mother," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well Brook, Camy, and Donovan came come over but that's it, okay?"

"I gotcha Miss. Marx," Camy said, smiling before turning back to me and winking.

"Thank you Camy," my mom kissed my head before leaving the lunchroom.

"You're mom is really pretty," Jared said, looking after her.

"Thanks?" I said, rolling my eyes and continuing eating. I finished lunch, walking around the school until going to sixth period. I finished school in a blur beforing walking outside to say goodbye to my mom and meem. I walked over to Camy, Don, and Brook.

"Ready to go?" I asked, fixing my messenger bag on my shoulder.

"Sure," Camy and Brook quickly gathered their stuff before all of us kissing Don bye. We walked over to were Jared and Paul stood, leaning against a red jeep.

"Let's go!" Camy hopped in the back of the jeep. Sitting in the back where the top was up. Me and Brook followed, with Paul 'helping' me in by grabbing my ass and pushing. Camy didn't help, just laughed at her idiot of a brother.

"Oh, how considerate," I smiled before almost 'accidently stepping on his cock'.

"Aye now, watch it!" He dusted off his pants, laughing quietly. I rolled my eyes before putting my hair in a high ponytail.

"Let me curl your hair when we get home," Camy said, playing with my now flying hair. We were almost at her house, about a block away.

"Why would I do that? I straighten my hair every morning so it wont be a curly disaster." I said, batting her hand away.

"Oh, this is a good song!" Brook-Rae said, tapping her fingers along with the music coming from the car.

_I'm not in love! This is not my heart! I'm not going to waste these words, about a girl. I'm not in love, this is not your song! I'm going to waste these words about a girl._

I started singing along loudly with Camy while Brook just tapped. It was hilarious. Camy almost fell out of the car with the amount of laughter that was happening. By the end of the song, we were at her house. I jumped out, my skirt lifted around me.

"Wow, you guys busted my damn ears!" Paul said, smiling and rubbing his ear.

"Oh shut up! You know you loved it," I said before skipping with Camy and Brook into the house. Camy quickly picked out her awesome outfit, (a yellow pleated skirt just like mine with a yellow and blue socks and a blue camy. Ha, camy…) and picked out Brook's too, (white jeans with a navy blue baby doll shirt.)

"Are you guys done yet?" Paul yelled. I rolled my eyes, yelling back.

"Hold on, Camy's doing…something," I said, not wanting to tell him whats happening. Camy was French braiding my hair, well a little of it, and curling the rest. She would let me look but it hurt.

"Well, hurry up!" Paul yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Your brother is an ass," I said, smiling when she was finally done. I looked in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection, fluffing my hair a little. "I look like my dad," I said, before turning around to face them.

"Huh, weird," Camy said. She smiled and pushed me and Brook out of the room. "Hurry before bub has a coronary." I laughed at her little joke before grabbing my messenger bag.

We walked downstairs, Paul and Jared waiting by the door. When we finally made it down, Paul looked at me, surprised.

"Wow," he whispered under his breath. I raised an eyebrow, "Took ya' long enough," He said before rushing out of the house with a giggling Jared behind him.


	3. Another imaginary growl

**I don't own Twilight.**

The game was uneventful. Just us cheering with the crowd, jumping up and down. The simple stuff. But some was weird, like me ignoring Paul's roaming hands. I kind of enjoyed it… Weird, huh?

Anyways, it was Friday so Camy, Donovan, and Brook-Rae all came over to my house for movie night. We watched _The Runaways. _It was amazing. After that Camy, me, and Brook-Rae got a ride from Donovan to Camy's. When we got there, no one was home. I never asked about her parents, her dad was apparently never around and her mom was in rehab right now. Oh well, she never asked me about my dad.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, throwing my bag on the couch.

"Well, lets go see if Paul didn't eat everything," Camy led us to the kitchen. There was a note on the phone. Camy read it out loud.

"Hey Cam, mom called. She should be here in a week or so. Dad supposedly sent her money for us. But she will probably spend it on pills. You know, that's mother dearest for you. If Kim and Brook are staying, sleep in your room. Jared's sleeping on the couch. We'll be back around midnight, going out. See you later, Paul." she smiled, at her brothers note.

"So, want to stay up all night and bug the hell out of Paul and Jared," I asked, walking to refrigerator,

'Well, I don't know if I can. I have too clean the house," Camy said, pulling cake mix from the cabinet.

"We'll do it tonight, it'll be fun!" Brook said, grabbing everything for the cake. I couldn't cook a lot of stuff, my brother could but definitely not me.

"Going to change into my pajamas," I grabbed my shorts and WWE shirt from my bag.

"Alright, you can have the bowl when we're done," Brook said. I laughed at my friends. They hated cake mix, I don't know why but it grossed them out. Bad for them; good for me.

I quickly walked to the upstairs bathroom, changing into my short white shorts and my WWE shirt. When I walked out of the bathroom, I realized something.

I was staying the night with Jared…and Paul.

_Shit! _

I smiled evily to myself before dropping my clothes in my bag. I walked into the kitchen, picking up the spoon batter and bowl, eating away at the deliciousness.

"We should prank Paul and Jared," I said, licking the spoon.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Camy asked, putting the cake in the oven to cook.

"Well, I don't know. The simple pranks, like wipe cream hands or something," Brook smiled at me before grabbing pop from the fridge.

"You? Doing a prank?" She snorted, very unlady like before drinking her pop silently. I shrugged and started plotting.

We ate our cake while watching a movie. Two hours later, Paul and Jared stumbled in through the back door.

"Well, what're you guys doing?" Paul asked, sitting between me and Brook. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled at me before wrapping his arms around me and Brook.

"You're not getting in our pants," Brook said bluntly. I choked on my cake, laughing so hard that I started crying.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, still looking at Brook and laughing.

"I am being honest," she shrugged before getting up and grabbing my plate. I laughed a little less when she left. Paul smiled at me, I raised my eyebrow.

"Your face is going to be stuck like that," Paul said, pressing his finger on my eyebrow. I rolled my eyes before yelling overdramatically.

"Lets go upstairs Cam!" I got up and smacked Pauls' hand away when he tried to grab my ass. "You need to get out of that habit," I smiled at him before walking to the tv. I turned it off, taking my movie out and walking over to my bag to put it in there.

"Doubt I can do that," Paul said. I rolled my eyes before pulling out my favorite mixed and walking up the Camys room with Brook trailing behind. Camy was sitting on the bed when we walked in.

"So, I have the whipped cream," she said. I heard a loud crash downstairs before Paul yelled up.

"Where's the whipped cream?"

"Awe, is Paul and Jared doing something?" I asked, smiling when I heard another crash.

"Kim, don't be saying that shit!" Jared yelled. I laughed and looked over at Camy, whispering, "Don't tell them our plan."

"Of course not," she whispered back, "Paully-"

"Awe, c'mon Cam! Don't go calling me that!" He yelled back. Me and Brook cracked up laughing at the pain in his voice.

"It should be in the cabinet, if not; go to the store!" She flopped back down on her bed, sighing dramatically.

"Well, I want it now," Paul yelled, pouting a little. I laughe and grabbed a handful of whipped cream.

"Shh!" I said when they started to open their mouth. I showed them to follow me. I started walking downstairs, my hand behind my back.

"Here," I said to Paul. He smiled at me before holding his hand out. I stepped closer to him and acted like I was going to kiss him before shoving my handful of whipped cream in his face.

He sat there stunned for about two seconds before yelling, "You're paying for that, Marx!" I started runing towards the kitchen, Paul chasing me around the kitchen table. Eventually he got me and pulled me closer. I smiled up at him, he wink before rubbing his cheek on mine.

"EW!" I pushed him away and pulled Camy and Brook into the fight, Jared soon following. By the end of the hour, there was whipped cream all over the kitchen, along with us. I laughed at the expression on Pauls' face.

"What's so funny?"

"You face," me and Jared said at the same time. I blushed before wiping the whipped cream out of my eyes.

"Well, Cam; I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a few," I wiped the whipped cream off of my cheek before licking it. I think I heard a low growl, but then again…

"We can just get in the bathtub in our bathing suits," Cam said excitedly.

_Another imaginary growl…_

"Okay, sounds like fun," Brook said shrugging. We went upstairs and Cam let us borrow some bathing suits, I volunteered to take our clothes down to the laundry room. When I walked down stairs in my bathing suit and nothing else I didn't really think about it until I passed them. I heard another growl but this time, I knew where it came from.

I raised an eyebrow at Paul, he looked down. I looked over at Jared; he shrugged before openly checking me out. I blushed before rushing into the laundry room and putting all the clothes in there. When I started the weird machine, I heard a low, "did you seriously just check her out?"

I walked back into the living room, standing in front of the t.v.

"Explain."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked calmly, sitting backwards, just watching me.

"Explain to me how one minute we're playing around, the next you're having a hard time with me being in the room without…popping, and then you are overprotective? What's that?" I put my hands on my hips, trying to get him to look at me instead of my stomach.

"Please, get the whipped cream off of your stomach," he clenched his teeth. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, remembering the cake. I quickly took it out and put some icing on it, to help it cool down. When I turned around, licking my finger that had icing on it, Paul was standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, trying to walk past him. His arm snaked out to wrap around my waist.

"I told you to get the whipped cream off of your stomach," he grumbled in my ear, causing me to involuntary shiver. I smirked at him, wiping the whipped cream off of his cheek and licking it with my finger.

"Night Paul," I attempted to get away again but he would let me. I huffed out an annoyed breath. He chuckled until dragging his finger across my stomach, getting whipped cream. He held it out to me on his finger. I smirk at him before wiping it off with my finger and licking it. Paul was stunned for about three seconds, letting me get up stairs before he grumbled under his breath about something weird.

"Well, where have you been?" Cam asked when I walked into the bathroom. Their bathtub was huge, allowing us all to fit.

"You forgot about the cake, I had to finish it," I said, disregarding their worried expressions.

"Any other problems," I thought about Brook's question quickly. I couldn't figure out if I should tell them that Paul did…what he did. So, instead of a long, dramatic story, I settled for a shrug.

"Na, not really."

**Hope you like it!**

**The next one kind of reminds me off Easy A. ;p**

**Love you all, **

**- rayna.**


	4. When did I stop liking Jared?

So, a week later and viola! Paul and Cam's mom was home! We had a non-drinking and smoking party, but it was definitely funny. Paul wasn't an ass today, just kept smiling at looking at me. I would smile back before hiding my face and blushing.

_What the hell?_

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I shivered when Paul's hot breath hit me. I nodded, biting my lip, before grabbing my jacket and following him onto the back porch.

"What's up?" I attempted to make this a little less awkward but it wasn't working. Paul looked cute though; his hands shoved into his faded dark jeans and looking at his tennis-shoed covered feet. I smiled at him, stuffing my hands into my pockets. It was weird how we moved. Kind of…in sync?

Sure…

"So, I was wondering if you…" he trailed off, looking at me through his eyelashes.

"If I what?" I tilted my head towards him, motioning for him to continue. He sighed deeply, looking back at the house.

"Want to go out…sometime…this weekend?" he looked back down at his feet, not getting the chance to see my dropped jaw. _Paul was asking me out? Out of everyone in the world, me? I mean, Paul is amazing. He's funny, and smart, and beautiful, and…perfect. But him and me? I mean, I was no prize…maybe I should be saying these things aloud…_

"Why would you want to go out with me?" I asked, trying to get his attention. His head instantly snapped up, looking at me like I was a clown or something.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your…you. Paul. Cam's brother. The man whore of La Push. The one that every girl loves and every guy envies. I am Kim. The silent bitch. We don't really…I don't know…mix?" I looked at my feet, blushing incredibly.

_I just realized something…I like Paul. Wow…hmm? When did I stop liking Jared…?_

My eyebrows pulled together subconsciously and Paul raised my head.

"Kim, I know that we fight a lot at that maybe I am not the perfect person to be around. But, if I could have one date with you…I'd try my hardest to be everything you want," he said, looking at me intently. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply at the closeness of our faces and his skin on mine.

"I don't know, it wasn't so much you I was worrying about," I opened my eyes to see one of his eyebrows raised. "I mean, if you were to be seen with me then everyone will think something's going on," I lowered my eyes, whispering to myself, "like anyone would want that-"

"But _I _do," he whispered back. "I want everyone to know that you're mine. That Kim Marx is my girl and she isn't anyone else. I want the entire world to know that they cant mess with you without me being on their asses every damn hour," he looked at me intently again, causing me to blush but not look away. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

"I don't know, maybe we-" he cut me off by pressing his warm lips to mine. I was shocked for a second, but just one second before…

Wrapping my hands around his neck, bringing him closer to me. It wasn't a conscious decision; I swear. It just felt…I don't know…right? It felt like my lips were made for his, and my hands were wanting to be in his hair, pulling him closer, making him push me against the side of the house. I wanted him…bad.

"Fine, you win," I said, pulling away and smirking at him. "But, with the way we started out, we need to start over." I closed my eyes really quickly, pushing Paul an arm distance away. I opened my eyes to see a cocky looking Paul, smiling at me, "Hi, I'm Kim Marx. I love midnight movies, dancing in summer rain, and singing horribly to Prince songs."

"Hello," he said smoothly, reaching his hand out to take mine, "I am Paul Santoz. I would like to watch a midnight movie, dance in the rain, and sing horribly to Prince songs…with you." He winked while I rolled my eyes at his dumbness.

"Should we go back in and restart the party?" I asked, taking my hand out of his.

"Well, sure," he said, opening the door for.

"Cut the shit," I whispered to him before walking in front of a laughing Paul. I walked straight to Cam, Don, and Brook.

"What was that about?" Cam asked before telling me to sit on her lap. I laughed before sitting.

"Code A," I whispered before smirking at grabbing a handful of Doritos.

_**Six hours later…**_

"So, what is the deal with you and Paul?" Brook started when we all sat down on my couch. Paul and Jared were somewhere with the creepy Sam guy. I smiled at my three best friends before blushing really badly.

"He asked me out," Cam let out a gasp, along with Don, but Brook just whispered, "finally."

"What?" Cam asked, "He's never asked a girl out. He always fucks her and throws her," she whispered, looking at Don.

"I know, but something was off," I said, tapping my chin suspiciously. "I think he was serious this time."

"Oh!" Don yelled, scaring the shit out of me! "What're you wearing? When is it? Do you need help picking something out? Of course you do, I mean…you are Kim."

"Oh, hush it," Brook said, pattting his shoulder. "I have the perfect outfit. First, you're going to need to text Paul and see where you guys are going."

"I already asked," I said, remembering the mini conversation we had before he left with Jared. "We're going to some club. Jared is supposed to go with some girl of his, Sam is too with some girl named Emily. He told me you guys could go but we're going out to eat before. Just me and him," I blushed.

_What is up with me today?_

"Oh! We get to go! When is it then?"

"Wait, you're ruining my plan!" Brook said, jumping up and running to my room. We all followed her.

When we were upstairs in my room, I saw what she was doing. I smiled at her idea.

"Perfect."

_**That Friday…**_

The doorbell rung, causing me to quickly pin back my hair before yelling. "Just come in and sit on the couch!"

"Oh, like I havent already!" Paul yelled up, I could tell he had a smile by his voice. I rolled my eyes before looking in the mirror.

_Brook was a genius!_

"Coming!" I said before grabbing my purse while putting my earrings in. When I walked downstairs, Paul showed at the end of it. He was smirking…until he saw me.

"You look…" he trailed off, eyes still scanning my body. I must say, I did look pretty good. I had a short red dress on that had the back missing completely and a clunky white necklace on to match my huge white heels. My earrings were red and white to set the outfit correctly. My hair was curled with two separate pieces on the side of my head twisted to meet in the back.

"Right back at ya'," I winked at him. He did looked good. He had a white undershirt with a black shirt over top that was buttoned up, leaving three unbuttoned. He was dark washed jeans on with some white nikes. He looked mighty fine!

_Wow, I need to stop talking my grandma on the phone…Speaking of phone…_

"I'll get it," I said, rushing into the kitchen to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kimmy! How are you?" My loud mother said over the line.

"Hey ma', I'm doing good. Going out to night with some friends," I said, blushing when Paul's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, any boys?" I could practically hear her heart beat get faster.

"Yes mother, but chill out. I'm with him now, no we're not doing anything. And I already know what you're going to say and you should know that…that isn't going to happen. I will be home by 12 and will call you as soon as possible. Yes, I will lock up and Brook is staying." I said, going over all the rules in my head.

"You forgot one!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Be safe-" I cute her off screaming into the phone.

"Love you mommy, bye!" Before quickly hanging up and smacking a laughing Paul. "Well, now my mom wont have to worry about me being safe." I said to him before walking out of the door.

"Awe, c'mon Kim!"

**Okay, so I tried to make it a little more romantic this chapter.**

**I just hope it makes everyones airplanes fly…?**

**Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**I love you all dearly,**

**- princess2010.**


	5. It was a very lovely night

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! (:**

So we got to the restraunt. It wasn't that bad, just right outside of Forks. Which was surprising that even went that far but whatever, ya' know?

Paul hadn't seen the back of my dress yet, I had a black jacket over top of my dress to make me look more approachable.

We sat down at our table and quickly ordered some drinks; me a virgin margarita and Paul a Dr. Pepper.

"You don't look like someone who drinks," Paul said, leaning over to table, excited for my response.

"Well, you don't know me very well," I said, rolling my eyes and licking the salt off of the cup. I thought I heard a growl but I think I am going crazy.

_Face it Kim, who would growl?_

"So, you drink a lot?" Paul asked, leaning back in his chair to mess with the straw on his cup.

"I guess, I got my first tattoo drunk," I shrugged my shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"Where?" Paul breathed out. I smirked before pointing at my thigh. He breathed out a deep, shaky breath and then look at me again, "What is it?"

"Wolf scratch marks," I shrugged as if it matter. I saw him smile to himself before chuckling silently. "what?"

"Nothing, just kind of…ironic," he said before changing the topic to cars. Don't get me wrong, I loved cars. All of them. But it was just weird for him to say that I was 'ironic.'

_What's ironic about it?_

We had a good dinner, I had a glaring contest with the waitress. She 'accidentally' fell onto Paul. I almost jumped out of my seat and hit her in the face. But instead, I slipped my foot out from under the table and 'accidentally' tripped her.

"Oops," she looked at me, shocked that I did that before saying that 'it's fine', and walking away. I smiled at Paul's expression, mouth hanging open and I kicked him under the table. I put my finger to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He smirked at me before going back to his massive plate.

The rest of the night, the waitress only came back for desert, refills, and the check.

It was a very lovely night.

When we paid the bill, well when Paul paid the bill, we walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand. It was very sweet and not too touchy. At least, not enough to fill my need for him but that can wait until later.

We rode to Brook-Rae's house, talking and joking with each other. When we pulled up, all of them were sitting on the porch. Even Donny was there. They all got into the backseat and we were on our way.

"Do you think they have some beer?" Brook was a big beer head, Cam didn't drink around her brother, and I was all of the girly drinks. Beer was just nasty. Seth laughed and placed his hand on her lower back.

"I'll show you were it is when we get in there," Brook looked back at me and winked. I smiled back and held up one finger. Paul and I were standing by the car waiting for Embry to show up. When he finally did I quickly took my hair down from its firm place on my head and let the original curls go down to my hips. I quickly removed my black jacket and flip my hair to make it look good. I reached into my purse and pulled my other black heels out. They made my legs look amazing. I took my earrings out and put some big black dangling ones in. I exchanged my white necklace for a black heart with a silver chain. After that was done, I looked at Paul. He was looking at my legs, pretty much drooling. I smiled and kissed his cheek before whispering "follow me" into his ear and heading over to Brook. She grabbed my arm, Cam on the other side with Don behind us.

We walked up to the bodyguard and stood beside him. He smirked at us girls before raking his eyes down my body, "Hey James." I flipped one part of my hair over my shoulder, showing him a little clevage. He licked his lips.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?"

"My friends inside and she needs me in there quickly, she's turning 21," I winked at him before releasing Brooks arm to walk close to James. I quickly whispered a 'please?' into his ear before kissing his cheek. He was a cute guy. Looked around 28 or so. He was big, like huge muscles and all. I used to think he was ripped until I saw the new Jared and Paul. One thing I couldn't get out of my head was his eyes. One was a bright green while the other was a bright blue. It was insanely cool!

"Well, go ahead, take your friends with you," he kissed my cheek quickly before unhooking the red rope and letting us in. A hot hand quickly came down on my back, scaring the crap out of me.

"Paul! Thank fucking god! You scared the shit out of me, lets go to the bar," I dismissed his angry façade and walked to the bar in the corner. Paul's hand never went off of my back. I quickly ordered another margarita. My friend worked there, what can I say? Paul grumbled.

"Please don't lick the salt off again," I looked at him like he was crazy. When he looked back at me, his eyes were filled with lust. I sat down in the bar chair and turned my entire body towards him. When my drink came, I picked the salt off of the top of the cup with my finger. I licked it quickly, hearing Paul grumble again.

"I told you not to do that," he said through clenched teeth, pushing himself between my legs and putting his hands on either side of my body. I smirked at him when he leaned close to me, I acted like I was going to kiss him back before, turning and yelling to Cam,

"Camy, let's go dance!" I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Brook followed, along with Don and Seth. Seth was a good dance, breaking it down in the little space we gave him. I sang along with the song playing and laughed when Brook messed up the lyrics.

"I thought it was 'Shawty is a Ten', not 'Falsetto'," I laughed at her dumbness before dancing to the next song playing. It was 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj. I started rapping along and dancing with Brook. We were the only ones (Beside Seth) that could dance in our little group. I started fist bumping the way Snooki taught me and everyone else in the world. Ah, how I love Jersey Shore.

I started shaking my hips back and forth, moving my hands with the motion. Brook came up to grab my hands so we can dance together. I laughed when she almost fell.

"It's not funny! I am seriously out of it," she breathed out into my ear. I la

"You're crazy!" And then it happened. My favorite song since…forever.

"We're slowing it down, grab you're best friend and lean on them for support babies," Berney said into the microphone. I smiled at Brook before we started dancing slowly to the song.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart the waking up is the hardest part. You roll outta bed and down on your knees, and for the moment you can hardly breathe. Wondering was she really here? Is she standing in my room? No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... _

The song ended with me tearing up. My dad used to sing that song all the time while making breakfast for me and my mom. I miss him so much…

I quickly pushed those thoughts away, whispered into Brook's ear, "Going to get my drink," before turning around. When I did, I wish I wouldn't have.

Paul was sitting in the stool I was sitting in before I left, but this time some one was with him. I had no idea who the blonde haired bitch was or why Paul's hands were on her hips but I really didn't give a fuck. He was on a date with me and all up on a complete fucking slut. I walked up, grabbed my purse from my table, and rushed out of the bar.

When I was outside, I realized that I didn't have a car to drive home in.

"Shit," I quickly looked in my purse for my phone. I called the cab service, told them where I was and to hurry.

"Be there in two minutes ma'am," a young sounding boy quickly hung up the phone and I did the same. As soon as I placed my phone back in my purse, I heard someone calling my name.

"Kim, listen, I don't know who th-" I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter," I spoke quickly, refusing to let the tears spring out of my ears like I knew they wanted to.

"Kim, pl-" I cut him off again.

"Ya' know what, Paul? I really thought you were different. You seemed nice enough, maybe a little hot headed and shit but nice enough for me. I was in love with your best friend since I was in sixth grade. Not liking, in _love. _And just by one day spent with you, I am over it. So, thanks for that. I just wish you wouldn't have done what you did." he tried to talk but I shot him a look that said 'shut up, or back away'. "You are just like them all. I shouldn't have come on this date. Hell I shouldn't have even talked to you. That was my fault. I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this," and cue the cab.

I looked back at a pained Paul and kissed his cheek. "I wont talk to you anymore. This will be the last time you will see me. I promise. Bye Paul," I quickly kissed his cheek, my toes hurting from standing on them to long. I tilted my head down and pushed myself off of his chest. I turned around and got into the cab.

I told the young boy to drive me home and as soon as we were out of the parking lot. I cried until we pulled up to my house. I gave him the money and walked to my porch. I grabbed the key from under the plastic frog we had and unlocked the door. As soon as I was inside, I kicked my heels off and ran to my parents room. I grabbed one of my dads shirts that still smelt like him and laid on his side of the bed.

I cried into his shirt, whispering silent, "Please come save me daddy," before drifting into a nightmare filled dreams of my dad, wolves, and knives…

**Tell me what you like or dislike about it.**

**Thanks all,**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**-xoxo, princess2010.**


	6. You have three days

****

********

All of Twilight isn't mine. Kim's best friends ,are but other than that, nope.

One month. One fucking month with out Kim and things arent getting better. She called Camy yesterday when I was patrolling (of course) and told her that she was coming back soon.

Whens soon, you may ask?

I have no fucking idea!

"Paul, the cookies are done," Emily yelled from the kitchen, Camy was in there with her and Brook was too. I was kindof excited if today was going to be soon but I doubt it.

"Not hungry," I said, walking into the kitchen. It was true, ever since Kim left, I havent been hungry or tired. You could tell that i was losing weight and Emily was wooried out of her mind. My stupid ass mom asked me for twenty dollars yesterday, she's in jail for buying oxycotton.

Fucking idiot.

'Paul, you have to eat sooner or later. If Kim comes back and sees you ooking pale and skinny. She would feel guilty and leave again," and thats all it took. I grabbed four giant muffins and downed them in under twenty seconds. Camy just sat there, looking proud of herself, before pushing me towards the couch. "Now, go take a nap Paulie!"

"Yeah, Paulie," Embry said, pushing me slightly. I was very emotional right now, ever since Kim left, and so I started shaking really bad. Camy knows about wolves, Seth imprinted on her, and Brook does because I accidently phased infront of her a week ago.

"Paul, go outside," I faintly heard Sam command before I bolted outside. I phased quickly, cussing as I tore up one of my favorite cut offs.

_What's going on? Is Camy alright? _- Seth asked, sounding extremely worried. I told him nothing was wrong, just to go inside. I took over Seth's route. I passed right by a street that was touching the treaty's border. It was from Forks, straight too La Push. I rounded beside it until I smealt the great smell. I automatically stopped, ignoring Jacob and Embrys calls for me to continue.

It was coconut and strawberry...

_Coconut and strawberry!_

_Guys, it's Kim! _I quickly phased back, reaching for my clothes in a nearby tree. I quickly ran to Kims, arriving at the same time her car pulled into the driveway.

"Kim," I breathed out when she opened the door. I couldnt see her face but I knew it was her and by the way she stiffened, she knew it was me.

"Paul..." she sighed. She stepped out of the car, arms crossed over her chest, looking mad but also very upset.

"I'm sorry, will you listen? Please...three minutes..." she looked at me from under her lashes before nodding and looking at her watch.

"Kim, what you say at the bar...it was a stupid ass girl. She tried to dance on me and I pushed her away, and my luck, you saw it as me pushing her on me. I only like you, I dont even see any other girls. There's just you.." while I said them, I started stepping closer. At the end, Kim looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. Suddenly they filled playfullness. I smiled at her. She winked before turning around and crossing her arms. again. (A/N: this is a little peice from the movie "Monster-In-Law".)

"What color are my eyes?" _That's an easy one..._

"Brown," she started to turn around, but I continued, "at first glance. When they're in the sun, they look forest green. If you're really concentrate, they are almost blue. When you look at me, they looked closer to a light green," I finished, proud with myself. She turned around, looking stunned before finding her confidence again and crossing her arms.

"You have three days. Three days to prove to me that I shouldn't leave. Three days to make me regret that I ever left. Three days to make me love you again," she smiled at me before reaching in her car and grabbing her duffle bag. She kissed my cheek, walking into the quiet house, her ebony hair looking almost red.

"See you later Paul."

"Bye Kim," _This girl is going to be the death of me..._

**Sorry about the long wait. **

**My laptop got a virus from Skype and **

**I have to get enough money to fix it. I am**

**using my dads old one right now until everything**

**is worked out. I hoped you like this chapter, it was one**

**of my favorites. Once again, sorry for the long wait, review. (:**

**(Please?) - xoxo, princess2010**


	7. Another day

**So, i am so sorry that i havent updated in a while but i have decided to update two, maybe three, stories today.**

**I got no reviews last chapter and that made me insanely sad. ): please review this time.**

I still can't believe that I had stood up to Paul like that. It amazed me that I didn't jump him right in my drive way. When I opened the door, I heard the game system on, meaning my brother would be home. I tossed my bag on the floor.

"Hey Eli, are you hungry?" I heard a huff of annoyance before my brother appeared in the doorway. He looked just like my mom, red brown hair and light green eyes. He was tall compared to me, ranging to about six foot five. He was close to Paul's height it was weird.

"What's the choices?" I rolled my eyes, walking past him and into the kitchen to wash my hands. I always did that before making dinner.

"Wings, meatloaf, or hamburgers," he sat down at the table, watching me dry my hands off and pondering over the ideas.

"Wings, spicy ones though," he waved his hand and walked back into the living room. "Hey, I'm going out tonight, Keri is coming in from West Virgina," I rolled my eyes at the name of his fiancé. She wasn't the nicest, grew up in a little town named Athens, and didn't like me or my mom very much. First time she met my mom, she asked if she was pregnant. I had to drag my mom out of the room before she hit her.

"Sounds nice, mom won't be home for another three hours so that should give you enough time," he huffed again; he and my mom didn't get along ever since my dad…left. Eli still blames my mom for everything that happened.

"Is she bringing his piano up here?" I mentally flinched. I haven't talked about my dad in over two years, I didn't feel like it now but I shrugged it off and told my brother the truth.

"Uncle Ray is driving it up. He said he should be here a hour or so after mom gets here," that was the end of the conversation while I made dinner. I fixed it quickly, along with some mashed potatoes and some corn before calling Eli into the kitchen.

"What happened when you guys were looking down there?" He asked, sitting down with our cups of tea.

"Thanks; nothing really. The house still smells like burning glass," I smiled at the thought of the wonderful smell, looking at my food. My dad and brother used to burn my dads' beer bottles and make stuff like marbles out of them. Eli always loved it.

"Hopefully she brings all of the marbles up," he whispered before continuing eating. We joked back and forth, him about everything under the sun and me about his 'lovely' wife.

"Seriously, though, who would put that on a poster?" Eli asked, laughing at the memory.

"Shut up, I was only twelve," I disregarded. "Who would ask mom if she was pregnant? 'How's that little one?'! God, you have a keeper," I laughed at the memory of moms face.

"'Eat me and we'll knock you off of your feet!'? Seriously, Kimmy! I mean, you were a smart kid?" He laughed, making me laugh with him. When we were done eating, I washed our plates and put them in the cabinet. I told Eli I was going to run like I used to, before heading upstairs to change. I put on my yoga pants with my matching sports bra, laying coconut deodorant on me before running downstairs. I threw on my jacket, forgetting to zip it up, before getting a water bottle.

I sat down beside Eli, tying my shoes quickly, before the doorbell rang. "I've got it," I said, getting off of the couch. I opened the door, expecting to see Keri, but being mistaken.

"What do you want Paul," I quickly shut the door behind me, zipping my jacket up, and stepping on the porch.

"Well, I am a little confused," he scrunched up his nose, looking at the ground.

"About?"

"When does the three days start?"

"Tomorrow," I started walking off of the porch but was instantly pulled back by a warm hand.

"Then, can I have a free day with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, turning around to look at him. His eyes were overflowing with hope.

"How about two hours? I am going to the beach and I want you to tell me everything about you," I said, raising my eyebrows as if daring him to say yes.

"Perfect," he breathed out. I rolled my eyes before continuing down the drive way and walking towards the beach.

"Okay, have any siblings, besides Camy?" I asked him, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I have one little brother and sister," he said, catching up with me.

"What's their names?"

"Sophie and Brady, their twins," he said, shrugging.

"How old are they?" I don't know why, but my resolve was slipping away. Why three days? Why not just one hour? He could probably make me fall in love with him within that amount of time...

_No, stop thinking that way! You have to do this Kim. _My dad's voice came into my mind. My resolve was back up, built with bricks.

"Four, five in three weeks," Paul said, looking almost worried.

"Parents?" I asked, almost choking on the word.

"Dad's an ass, mom's always there," he said, smiling at the thought of his mom.

"What happened to your dad?" I asked, almost regretting it.

"He left when I was three," he answered darkly.

"Hmm, mine took me when I was three," I said, also darkly.

"What happened to yours?"

"Another time," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "What's up with you, Jared, and Sam? Doing drugs or something?"

"Ha, funny, but no. We have a mechanic shop in Port Angles. We all work there together so we're just kind of close," he said, shrugging.

"Why do you like me all of a sudden?" I asked, kind of scared for the answer.

"Another day," he whispered. I nodded, happy that I didn't get the answer.

"What's your biggest secret?" I asked, stepping over thorns. We already made it to the beach but I decided to walk up towards the mountains.

"That I don't really hate my dad," He whispered, almost inaudibley.

"Why don't you? He left, right?"

"Right, but I still love him. I mean, yes, I resent him so much for putting my mom through all of the shit she's been through, but if he came back…I don't know. He is an ass, just like I am. I would be scared shitless too if I had a baby at sixteen when the girl was twelve."

"Oh my…" I whispered. "They were young."

"Too young, I do hate him in a way though. I needed a dad, really bad, growing up and the closet thing that I had to a father figure was my old neighbor, Mr. Harry," He laughed sadly at the name.

"What happened?

"Died of a heart attack a while back," he shrugged his shoulders. We made it to the top of the mountain, sitting close to the edge. I slipped my legs over the edge, looking over to water.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked. I closed my eyes, smiling slightly.

"I came here when I was in sixth grade. My dad had me and my brother till I was twelve and my brother my fourteen."

"Why'd your mom get you back?" I could feel him move closer to me, staring intently at my face. I sighed when a gust of wind came by, blowing my hair out of my face.

"This is a long story…" I started.

"And, I have time," he said, moving a little closer. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"If I cry, don't laugh," I said, smiling.

"Never," he said, seriously. I smiled and laughed on the ground, closing my eyes again.

"When I was three, my mom got into some bad drugs. Coming in and out of the house with people I never met and getting high. One night, my dad woke me up and told my to grab my pillow; that I had everything else downstairs. My brother, Eli, grabbed my blankets and his own, handing me his pillow. He was five and I always looked up to him, so when he didn't say anything I did the same, just listening to my dad.

"When we made it out of Ohio, he said we could stop and eat. We did this about several times, stopping to eat, and moving on. We made it Kentucky in about two days. I loved it! I have always loved huge kitchens and living rooms and the apartment we got was just like that. Now that I think about it, my dad must have planned this out. Leaving, I mean. How could he just all of a sudden have an apartment in Kentucky?

"Anyways, we settled in, me sleeping on the couch and my brother and dad on the floor. Eventually, we got our own rooms. By the time I was six, my mom had tried everything to get us to go with her. My dad would just shoo her away. My dad loved my mom, very much," I wiped a tear away, smiling at the one memory as a child. "Anyways, when the phone calls got bad my dad seemed to get worse as well. Usually he could hold it together.

"He started drinking really bad and leaving bottles all over the place. My brother worked at my dads' friends' shop, only nine at the time. Every morning, I would wake to the sound of clinking bottles and soft snores. Anyways, when I was ten, my dad got really sick. Me and my brother took him to the hospital, Uncle Ray driving; my dads friend. He hit me once, my dad. I have a scar on my foot. He didn't mean too, I don't think; he was drunk. Told me 'Sarah, you better not touch me again', and through a bottle at my foot.

"Anyways, we took him to the emergency room. I had to sit in the cafeteria with my brother while Uncle Ray was with my dad. Thirteen hours later, Uncle Ray came down to tell us that my dad had liver cancer. I didn't believe it, my dad was strong! Never sick, always just kind of stumbling around but strong. He taught me how to play the piano, even taught my brother how to make marbles.

"Two weeks later; my dad past away. He told us he loved us and to never give up, told me to play for as long as a I could. My Uncle Ray took care of us for two years before my stable mother came. When I left a month ago, it was too clear out my dads things,' I whispered, finally opening my eyes. "My Uncle Ray cried when he saw me. It was fake tears, that man was a bastard."

"Why?" Paul asked, laying down next to me but never taking his eyes off of me.

"He hated my brother. He always 'accidently' pushed him into heaters and throwing bottles at him. He liked me though, a little too much. Always said he was helping me with homework of helping me get into bed," I shivered at the thought. I hated that man. "Another story though. When my mom found us, I wasn't playing piano and barely talked to anyone. Eli was getting drunk all the time and doing stupid stuff to get into trouble. My mom quickly reshaped us and made sure that we were okay.

"I have been to so many physiatrists', it's not funny," I laughed darkly before turning on my side. "So, enough with the horrible past time, it's getting dark, I'm walking home," I said, standing up. Paul quickly followed, silent as ever. I looked down at his shaking hands. I instinctively grabbed one. "It's okay, what's wrong?"

He quickly looked down at our hands, smiling simply. "Another day," He whispered before smiling at our hands. I quickly stepped away, bringing my hand with me.

"Walk me home."

**Okay, this isn't the best I have done but I thought you should know about her dad.  
Anyways, tell me what you think; please? ;D**

**-princess2010**


	8. The Thing

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I am in love with them! (:**  
**I want to say an Extra Thanks and a round of applause to **_**RemeberThatDay. **_**  
(A LOUD CROWD SCREAMING AND CLAPPING HANDS FOR YOU!)  
They told me that I messed up in the last chapter and confused the hell out of them (but they said it a little nicer) so I fixed the problem and I am sorry if I confused anyone else, please check and make sure that I have done everything okay? (:**

**Here's Chapter Eight; hope you like it!**

**I don't own twilight, btw!**

So, I spent the rest of the day with Paul. I found out a lot of stuff about him and some stuff that I wish I hadn't but it's whatever. He also found out about my other brother who died before I was born. It didn't upset me because I had another one but Paul just wouldn't let it go.

"_Are you sure you are okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're not going to cry?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Swear."_

"_Yes, Paul."_

It was a very long afternoon. We argued on the way home about nothing really. When I arrived at my house, my brother wasn't home and all the lights were off. I checked the time on my phone, just now realizing that we had spent an hour on that beach.

"Shit, it's already eleven…" I whispered walking quicker to the door.

"Are you in a hurry?" Paul chuckled from behind me.

"Kind of, my mom and meem are going to be home at one tonight, with my…other things," I said quickly, realizing that I didn't want Paul to know about my piano.

"Okay, do you need me for anything?" I quickly unlocked the door, leaving it open for him.

"You can come in and help me pick up a bit, I'm going to call my mom and see if she needs help by you…or anyone else," I said, reaching for the phone and dialing my moms' number. Paul chuckled behind me at the kitchen table before suddenly going silent.

"Kimmy, what's up?" my mothers' tired voice asked. I smiled.

"Nothing, just wondering…Paul's over and I wanted to know if we need help carrying boxes in or if I need to kick him out," I smirked when Paul frowned at me.

"Hmm, I guess we could use some help. We have your piano and all, so yeah," I could just see her nodding to herself.

"Does she want me to bring over the guys?" Paul asked from his seat.

"Yeah, go ahead. We have a heavy load," I said, covering the phone with my hand. "Ma', I am going to go clean a little and make room for the…the thing. Call me when you're close. Love you," she sighed heavily and whispered a 'love you too' before hanging up. I smiled and turned around to see five other giants joining Paul.

"God, yall are quick," I said, moving into the living room. "You can eat just don't eat me out of my house please."

'Gotcha," Jake said, smiling at me before grabbing salt-n-vinegar chips off of the refrigerator.

"Well, what're we going to do now?" Paul asked an hour later, after I finished cleaning up the entire house and moving things around in order to fit my piano.

"Hmm, Jacob, put a movie in," I pushed Jake towards the T.V. He looked at me, scrunching up his nose, before smirking.

"If I pick a movie out, it's going to be a homemade one," he said, leaning towards my old home movies. I quickly swatted his hand away and pulled out some random movie to put it. After about twenty minutes, I was leaning on Pauls' shoulder falling asleep.

_Forty Minutes Later…_

A ring from the phone woke me up from my dream of my father and I was thankful. I quickly got up, racing to the phone, with the slow boys behind me.

"Hey ma," I said, yawning. "You were supposed to be here an thirty minutes ago."

"Hey Kimmy, sorry about that, we had a mishap with the car but we're down the street," she said quickly before I heard a horn.

"Well, be quite ma, some people are sleeping."

"Oh, they can handle the little sound of a horn. Plus, it's a weekend KimBean, they should already be up," my grandmother said. I sighed, smiling and shaking my head.

"Okay meem, we're coming out now," I hung out the phone, grabbing a jacket and running outside to help my mom and uncle with the boxes.

An hour later, the only thing left in Uncle Ray's car was the piano. I breathed in a deep breath before opening the doors wider in order for the street light to go in and to see the white piano with black music notes on it.

"Oh," the guys said from behind me. I smiled at myself before turning around to look at them. They all looked really tired…and shocked. I sighed before closing the doors to the van.

"We can do this later, go home." I said, giving them a stern look. Paul looked about ready to protest before I raised an eyebrow. He smiled at me before kissing my cheek and following the guys out.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Once again, thank you **_**RememberThatDay. **_**(:**

**Princess2010. **


	9. I'm Sorry

_I knew I was having a dream. Want to know how? I was with my dead father. Now, he was just looking at me with the glazed over face that he always had when he was drunk. He smiled at me before turning around to go to my brother._

"_It's your fault," he said, before putting a lit cigarette on Eli's arm._

"_KIM!" Eli yelled loudly, trying to get the cigarette off of him. _

"_You made me die!" My dad screamed at me. He smiled before lifting the cigarette off of my brother's arm and coming towards me. I started walking backwards before my Uncle grabbed my arm, pinning me to his chest. "Slowly," my dad whispered before taking a drag from his cigarette. He flipped it away from him and laid down the bottle. I turned my head to the left and closed my eyes, getting ready for the horror to begin._

_All of a sudden, my dad was on the floor and a silver wolf was on top of him, growling in his face. He looked at me with familiar eyes before growling viciously at my uncle. I screamed._

Hot hands. They were on my face, in my hair, rubbing my legs, skimming my arms. I started shaking and I screamed again, not knowing I was awake.

"It's okay, I'm here, its okay," I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear. I shot up and scooted back to the head of the bed, grabbing my teddy bear and holding on for dear life. I only saw the shadow of the man.

"Who are you?" I whispered scared for the answer. The man leaned closer until the light hit his face.

"Paul, it's okay," I sighed when I saw the familiar brown eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and started crying into his shirt. "Its okay, you're fine, its alright," he repeated, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"it was him again, I didn't mean to," I whispered to myself, trying to calm down. "I didn't mean to do it…"

"Kim, what're you talking about?" Paul asked, pulling away to look in my eyes. I sniffed before looking out the window.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," I whispered, my vision getting blurred from the fresh tears.

"Who are you talking about, Kim?" Paul asked, sitting up to looked me in the eyes.

"Eli, can't you see?" I yelled, starting to get mad. "If I would've let Uncle Ray do what he wanted…" I trailed off, sobbing again.

"Kim, it wasn't your fault," he said, reassuringly.

"But, it is!" I yelled and Eli busted into the room. I looked at him, tears still streaming down. When I looked back at Paul, he was gone. I ran to Eli and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated over and over into his ear. He sighed, pulling my closer to him.

"It wasn't your fault, KimBean," he said dismissively. I sank to the floor, dragging Eli with me. I sobbed harder. Eventually, I fell asleep, crying, in my brothers arms.

I had a dream about the wolf again but this time it was just me and him. We were standing in the forest. I started crying hard and started to fall forward and hot arms caught me. I looked up and saw Paul looking at me with some hidden secret in his eyes.

"Tell me about your dream," he whispered. I nodded.

I woke up in my bed, twenty million covers on me and tears streaming down my face. I sighed and got out of the tangle of blankets. I sighed when I saw my hair a disaster and my face swollen from crying all night. I wiped my eyes and grabbed a towel to take a shower.

"Kim, breakfast Is about done," my mom yelled when I finished with my shower.

"I'll be down when I get dressed," I yelled back, trying to tame my hair. I grabbed the hair dryer and walked to my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear," I mumbled to myself. I decided on some black liquid leggings and my 'Alice Cooper' sweatshirt. It was off the shoulder so I had a red tank top underneath.

When I walked downstairs, I smelt my meme's famous eggs and cinnamon toast; delicious.

"Awe," I said when I walked in. My mom and meme were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Where's bub?"

"He left early, something about needing to get out after what happened last night," I froze. I thought that was a dream. Wait…if that wasn't a dream…

"I'll be back," I said quickly, running back up the stairs to grab my phone. I dialed the number by memory.

"Hello?"

"Emily, kick Sam out; I'm on my way."

**Okay, sorry about the cliffhanger. ;p  
Next chapter might be in Pauls POV.  
Tell me if you like it.  
- princess2010.**


	10. Wake Up Pauly

When I had arrived at Emily's, I saw Sam leaving the house. He gave me an approachable smile before running into the woods. I ran into the house, throwing my keys on the table beside the door and flopping down on the couch.

"Emily!" I yelled into the pillow. I heard a laugh before the couch sunk underneath Emily's weight. She patted my head.

"Awe, c'mon Kim. Tell mama what happened," I groaned before flopping over.

"It's horrible, Em!" I took the pillow and covered my face, trying to push the blush away.

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning back and continuing mixing the cake ingredients that once sat on the table.

"Well, I had this dream last night…well, not a dream…well, I'm not exactly sure what it was…Anyways, I had a dream and 'woke up,'" I put air quotes with my fingers, Emily smiled, "and hot hands were everywhere. I felt trapped in a sauna, it was that bad. So, I scooted back and grabbed something, I don't remember, and I saw Paul. I think we talked a little but my brother came in. I turned around to see that Paul was gone. It was the weirdest thing ever…" I trailed off, looking at the door. It felt as if I was waiting for someone to come in…wait.

"Where's Paul?" I asked standing up.

"Sleeping at his house," she said, going into the kitchen. I ran out of the house, ignoring Emily's calls. I hop into my truck and drove straight to Paul's. When I got there, Cam's car was out of the garage and I knew his mom wasn't there, she was in jail again.

I ran up the stairs, ignoring the front door, before running into Paul's room. When I opened the door, I sighed in annoyance.

Paul was asleep with no shirt or blankets on. All he had was a sheet that covered his waist. I walked over the bed and picked up the alarm clock.

"Wake up, Paul-y," I whispered into his ear. He moaned, nodding back into sleep. I smiled before slamming the alarm clock back onto the table.

"What the hell?" Paul yelled, shooting out of bed. He wasn't facing me but the bathroom. "Is something wrong? Where's Kim? I swear to god-" I cut him off.

"Oh, shut up, it's fine. We need to talk," I walked out of the room, Paul following a few seconds later. I sat down at the familiar table.

"Were you in my room last night? I wasn't going to ask like this but I decided bluntness is probably the best route with you," I said, lifting my feet onto the table.

"No," he dragged out, sitting across from me.

"Well then that dream was pretty damn realistic," I said, sitting my head on the back of the chair and running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh," it was quiet after that, for about five minutes before I broke it.

"So, I had another dream but then again, it might be real," he nodded for me to continue. I described to him my second dream, trying to keep everything real and all the words in the right order. He just nodded and kept looking at the floor until I was finished, "So, why'd you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"I…can't say now, you're not ready," he said before standing. I grunted in to annoyance. I looked at a shirtless Paul, trying my damn best not to look at him; he was shaking. Badly shaking. I furrowed my eyebrows before walking up to him.

"You don't have to tell me now, just-soon, please," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked me in the eyes, still shaking before completely calming down.

"Today's our first date, pick you up at four," he said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

"What? No!" I yelled before walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Paul, I never said that I wanted to go."

"Will you?" he asked, turning around, smiling politely. I crossed my arms, trying to look defensive.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said quickly. He smiled again.

"I'll be there at four, if you don't want to go; don't be ready." He shrugged before walking upstairs. I baby screamed before stomping out of the house.

By four, I was sitting on the couch in an old middle school t-shirt and jeans. My hair was in a big bun on the top of my head and I had no make-up on. The doorbell rang and I smiled at myself.

I opened the door, smiling until I saw what Paul was wearing.

"Oh, you got the memo," he said, smirking before holding his arm out. "Ma' lady/"

"Fuck me!" I said angrily before walking out of the house, walking straight past a smirking Paul and to the beat up truck he had.

"Well then," he said simply, getting into the driver's side. I ignored it and rested my head against the window. If you haven't guessed it, Paul was wearing cut offs and an old t-shirt that fit snuggly around his new muscles. I rolled my eyes at myself before watching the trees run by in a giant green blur.

When the car stopped, I sat up quickly, looking at our surroundings.

"What're you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you seemed really happy when we were little here, so…" he said shaking his head. I sighed, defeated before getting out of the car. I walked over to the playground, smiling at the set up. Paul was walking beside me, hands in his pockets, looking so nervous it was funny. When we arrived at the little blanket by the tire swing, I sat down on the pillow. Paul smiled at me before sitting across from me and handing me some food.

"Well, how's it going?" and the rest of the afternoon was pretty simple. Paul and I talked and joked. No arguments and it felt like I was talking to an old friend. He pushed me on the swing before leading my back to the car, having already put everything in the cab. I started climbing in the front seat before a hot hand landed on my wrist. Paul led me to the back of the truck. He lifted me into the bed of the truck before following me.

"What're you doing?" I whispered, he laughed before pressing play on a small radio in the back of the cab.

The song that came on surprised me. It was Prince's 'Darling Nicki'. He smiled shyly before grabbing my hand and dancing.

"This isn't the kind of music you usually slow dance too," I whispered in his ear, blushing madly.

"So," he ignored. I rolled my eyes.

"How'd you remember?" I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Because you said it," he kissed my head and we spent the rest of the night dancing to the sound of Prince in the background.

**So, I hope you like it. ;p  
Tell me what you think in a review please?  
- princess2010**


	11. Need a Ride

**I don't own Twilight.**

When I woke up the next morning, a smile was on my face. I moaned, knowing why I was smiling before pushing myself off of my bed. I grabbed my toothbrush and a towel before slowing walking to the bathroom. I was upset that I was happy.

_Stupid Paul! Making me all confused!_

I didn't understand it though. Why did he have to be so sweet and cute and cuddly and irrestible…

Oh my god!

I screamed in annoyance before realizing that my mom and grandmother were downstairs. I quickly sighed, turning the water off. I had already done everything I need subconsciously and I walked out of the bathroom. I went straight for my closet. I looked for about three seconds before deciding on my purple straight legs, my 'Smile: It confuses people' shirt, black flats, and a black hat with some of my hair tucked inside of it.

I lightly applied gloss, eye liner, and mascara. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the kitchen where my grandmother was cooking and my mother was busying herself with getting ready.

"Hello Kim, what was that scream about?" my mom asked, looking over at me from across the room. She was pouring coffee in her tag-a-long mug.

"I, uh, got shampoo in my eye," I said, messing with my wet hair. "I'm not that hungry, can I use the car?" I asked, fixing my bag. She smiled before nodding and pointing to the key holder by the phone.

"Yeah but I am going to get you a car soon, and don't hurt it," she said pointedly. I rolled my eyes before kissing them bye and walking outside. Once I closed the door I saw the man that I haven't been wanting to see in a while. (NOT.)

"What do you want?" I asked him, walking to my car and unlocking the door.

"I wanted to drive you to school." Paul said, making sure that my door was kept open. I sighed, throwing my bag in the back.

"No thanks," I said, smiling sarcastically at him. He shrugged, smirking before walking around the car to get in the passenger side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I walked here anyways, no car," he smiled, buckling into the car. I looked at him incredulously before sighing and tugging my door closed and backing out of the driveway.

"What is this about?" I asked when we were almost at the school. Ever since we pulled out of the drive, he stopped watching me. It was extremely creepy and made things awkward.

"Me staring at you?"

"That, and you being in my car," I said, glancing at him.

"You're beautiful," I rolled my eyes, "and we have to talk about our date tonight."

"Or not," I said under my breath, turning into the car park. I parked it quickly, trying to end the conversation. Paul locked the doors and looked at me intently before sighing and taking one of my hands.

"I don't know why you have to be a bitch when we're supposed to be trying again, but I want to be with you," I let out an annoyed breath, looking at the ceiling of the car. "See that there! You are annoyed and I am trying to be serious." I looked at him with disbelief and he sighed, "I will pick you up and eleven-thirty." and he left.

"Whatever," I dragged out before getting out of the car and walking towards the school.

School went by slowly. Paul and Jared weren't at lunch, which I was happy for. However, when I left school, he was standing by my car, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes before throwing my bag in the backseat and slamming the door.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked, glancing at him quickly before returning my eyes to the road.

"Well, I cant tell you that; it'll ruin the surprise," I groaned, banging my head against the headrest.

"Fuck me," I groaned again, squeezing ym hands on the wheel.

"If you keep saying that, it might just happen," Paul said smirking at me.

"In your dreams, asshole," I said, rolling my eyes. I drove him to his house, quickly and unlocked the doors, allowing him to leave.

"Wear something comfy. We'll be sitting," he said, sliding out of the car. I rolled my eyes before pulling out of his drive and heading home.

When eleven o'clock came, I was already clothed in sweats and a dance t-shirt I won when I nailed my solo last year. Speaking of dance, I need to talk to mom about it, signing back up for the summer in Seattle.

There was a sharp knock on the door, making the nerves return. I grabbed my dads old sweatshirt before walking to the door. I opened it and didn't even look before walking out.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling at me. I half smiled before settling myself in my seat. He sighed, exasperated and a ton of guilt landed on me, almost pulling me down. I sighed in annoyance with myself before lifting my feet and bringing them to my aching chest.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, his face revealing that he was concerned. I sighed, looking at him with confused eyes.

"I just have some weird chest pains," I said, disregarding him. He sighed (we've been doing that lot) and started the car.

We made it to his house quickly, humming to songs and tapping along. He pulled in, smiling at me before getting out of the car. I did the same, following him into the house and to the living room. He smiled when he saw all of the food on the coffee table.

"Well, look-y here, isn't C-C nice?" I smiled when I heard his old nickname for her. Paul winked at me before flopping down on the couch, pulling the chips onto his stomach and patting the spot next to him. I sighed, dropping my bag onto the spot beside the couch before sitting beside him. He picked up a remote and clicked play. I looked at him curiously before I realized something.

"Movie and midnight…"

"Yup," he said, smiling at me. I looked down and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Most men don't listen," I whispered, biting my nail. "What's in it for him?"

"Nothings in it for me and you're a very bad whisperer," Paul whispered back before returning to the t.v.

We watched 'Chucky," and I don't do scary movies. Paul found that out when I screamed and flipped his popcorn off of his lap.

"_Well, next time we'll have to watch something else, I guess," _he had whispered before shrugging and picking up the other bowl. I had told my mom that I was staying at Cams, planning on leaving at two or so, but I ended up falling asleep. Stupid? I know.

"Kim," someone said, shaking me slightly. I was in an incredibly warm bed and I had nothing on but my tank top and underwear I remember shredding down to.

"Uh," I said, rolling over and stretching before curling into a ball and trying to go back to sleep.

"I like your underwear," Paul whispered in my ear, immediately waking me up. My eyes snapped open and my face flushed. I quickly sat up and grabbed the blankets, pulling them over me.

"Fuck you," I said through clenched teeth. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't know you wanted me too?"

"Well, I did." I said, looking for my pants.

"There in the washer. Cam came home and had a cleaning-fest. You'll have to wear these," Paul said, handing me a pair of basketball shorts and a jersey. I grabbed the jersey, not wanting the baggy shorts, before slipping it over my head and getting out of bed.

"Nothing happened?" I asked, already knowing the answer but needing reassurance.

"Please Kim, we weren't drunk," he said rolling his eyes and laying back on the bed. "We can make something happen though." I rolled my eyes, turning around and walking out of the room.

"And we're back to square one."

**Hope you like it?**

**I am deleting some of my stories that I am not working on.**

**BTW: I have an idea for a Leah story but I need a beta.**

**Someone comment or send me a p/m if they wanna help? (:**

**- princess2010**


	12. If You Kiss Me, I'll Be Yours

**I don't own twilight; if I did, all of the men would live with me and they would imprint on me and me only. Sorry other ladies. (:**

"Cam," I said, going into the laundry room. Camys' golden hair was thrown up in a bun and I heard her sniffling to herself.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me, just realizing that I was there.

"Did Paul tell you yet?"

"No, I didn't Cam, she's not ready," Paul said, making me jump. What were they talking about?

"It involves her, so she should know how crazy you guys are," she whispered back. Paul started walking towards her before she held her hand out. "I'll be done with your clothes soon. We're going to your house."

"Woah, what the hell is going on?" I asked, getting irritated. Camy looked at Paul then back at me before going back to her washing. I turned around and Paul ran a hand through his hair before starting to walk up the stairs. I followed.

"Paul, you better fucking tell me whats going on or I swear to god!" I yelled, shoving him into his room. He huffed in annoyance before bending over and grabbing a bag. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Leaving," he said sharply. I glared at the back of his head, before locking the bedroom door.

"No, you're not. You will stay here and tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Kim-"

"Don't fucking make an excuse, I am tired of everyone saying I'm not ready. I have been through tons of shit that I wasn't ready for and I got through it; so tell me what the fuck you want to!" I yelled, standing my ground in front of the door. He sighed walking up to me. I put my hand out. "Stop."

"I want to kiss you," he said simply.

"You cant," I said sharply. He sighed and grabbed my hand, making me look in his hypnotizing eyes.

"Why cant I?"

"Because," I stuttered for a second before just blurting the truth out, "If you kiss me, I'll be yours."

Silence. Complete silence. He was just staring at me. I sighed before turning and unlocking the door and opening it.

"Stay here, I'll do what I'm good at," I said, before walking out of the room and down to the laundry room.

"Ready?" I turned the corner, when I did I wish I hadn't. Cam was sitting on the floor, crying harder than anyone I've ever seen. She was in a ball, hand over her chest and then she just flopped.

"What the hell?" I yelled, and walked over to her and grabbed her in my arms. "Cam, Cam, wake up!" I started shaking her softly before Paul came into the room.

"What happened?" I shrugged, still whispering into her and crying.

"I just turned the corner the and she was crying; then she just-dropped," I said, shaking. Paul came and wrapped Camy in his eyes.

"Get her stuff and yours, we're going to Sam's," he said quickly. I didn't question it, knowing that he wouldn't reply anyways and that it didn't matter. Camy was out like a fly that just got hit with a pan on the kitchen counter.

Bad analogy? I don't have time to worry about it.

"We're here," I didn't noticed Paul stuffing me and Cam in the back or the ride there with the music completely off. I nodded before grabbing the bag and running behind Paul and Cam into the house.

"Sam, we need you!" Paul yelled, rushing Cam over to the couch. Sam came into the living room, running from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking worriedly at Cam.

"Seth," he said, brushing Cam's hair out of her face before running into the kitchen.

"Emily, can you come here?" Sam asked, looking between me and Cam.

"Wh-Oh my, what's wrong?" Emily asked, hand covering her heart. I sighed before sitting the bag down and lifting Cams head up to sit it on my lap so I could brush her hair out of her face.

"Seth," Sam said, confusing me again but I ignored it. "Call him and tell him to get over here fast." Emily didn't wait for Sam to finish the sentence, already walking into the kitchen. I heard someone grunt and then Emily talking silently on the phone. Paul came into the room with a cup of water and a wet washcloth.

"Dab this on her forehead, I'll be right back. Sam, will you come with me?" Paul asked, not leaving room for Sam to answer before running out of the house, shaking. Sam nodded his goodbye before following Paul.

I did as Paul said, looking and dabbing at Cams pale face. It was regaining some color but she looked as if she was in pain. I could tell she was coming back, must've just been panicked from whatever she heard about the boys.

"Seth's on his way." Emily said, smiling weakly.

"What's that going to change?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. It was pretty intense, huh? Maybe you should review and tell me if you love it or hate it? I would love to get high off of the reviews. :D**

**Hahahha! Just kidding, dolls. (:**

**- princess2010**


	13. My Never  Blue October

**I don't own Twilight.**

"Paul still hasn't told you?" Emily said, sounding exasperated. I shrugged, patting Cams head again.

"I'm so confused, it isn't funny," I said, laughing with no humor to prove my point. The wet washcloth and Cams head in my lap, not waking up or getting any more color made me start panicking. I started breathing deeply, trying to calm all the nerves.

"It'll be okay, Paul will tell you when he gets-" Emily was cut off by Seth running into the house. He started looking around the room before looking straight at Camy. She sat limply in my lap, face wet with the warm water and cheeks red from the heat. She was still out and looking as if in pain but she looked like she was getting better.

"What happened?" Seth whispered, almost inaudible. I sighed, getting mad that I had to tell the story again.

"I walked downstairs to the laundry room and she was sitting on the floor, crying. She sat there for a second before just-dropping. Paul came in and said that we needed to come here. We came here and everyone said something about-well-you." I said, shrugging again.

"What have I done…?" Seth asked himself, drifting off. I sighed before getting up and letting Cams head fall gently onto the couch. I walked over to Seth before pushing him towards her.

"Sam and Paul apparently wanted you near her, at least wet her forehead with this," I said, picking up the rag and throwing it at him. "I need some air," I whispered before walking slowly to the back porch. I opened the sliding doors before walking up the railing and laying my hands on it. I leaned my body on the railing, letting the tears fall quickly. I sighed, remembering my favorite song, and wiping the tears away. I needed to play the piano, the guitar, something…

Before I could start thinking about my dad, I heard a rustle from the trees. I looked up through my blurry eyes to see someone looking at me. I sighed, wiping my eyes and concentrating on the forest in front of me. I saw a beautiful grey wolf staring at me. Its brown eyes were human-like and it reminded me of someone… I erased that thought before I could outstretch the truth. I tilted my head to the side before sniffling and walking off the porch, towards the huge creature. It whimpered when I got closer and I stopped.

"Don't be scared," I whispered, before scolding myself, "I am the one that should be scared," I said, shaking my head before walking a little further. It bent down, showing me some type of mercy. I smiled at its beauty before reaching out and petting its head. I leant into it, trusting it with my soul, before whispering into its ear, "You're beautiful."

It yelped in appreciation. I smiled at him and looked into its beautiful chocolate eyes. I remember those eyes so well…but from where?

Before I could figure it out, the wolf quickly darted into the forest, yelping like it was telling me to wait. I listened to it, peering into the trees to try and see what it was doing. Before I could examine further, Paul was walking out the way the wolf went in. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I think I should tell you something…" he drifted off before pulling me onto the porch. He began again, before telling me about the legends and asking me random questions. I nodded and shook my head for answers and spoke when needed. The way he was telling the stories was like he knew how it would feel to be a werewolf. A shape-shifter, I suppose.

"Well, there's also imprinting," he said, tilting his chin down as if sending me a secret message. I nodded for him to continue and he did. However, I wish he hadn't.

"So, all of it…that's what Cam was…" I was stunned. No, not Paul. It's day three! He's messing it up… I can't…I'm not good enough for him…

"Paul-I…" I stuttered out. My eyes widened when I realized I couldn't breath. I started hyperventilating and then just saw black.

"_I've never been here before. I saw forever in my never, and I stood outside her heaven," My dad sang, me playing the piano. It was a simple beat. But he made it bigger. The piano continued and continued, making my fingers hurt but I continued to smile. I loved singing and playing with my dad. He was amazing at everything. _

_But then my mom walked in and picked me up before carrying me out of the room, "I can only reach for you, relate to you, I'm losing my friend, where did she go? Where? I had a dream that you were with me, it wasn't my fault," My father kept singing, watching me go and playing the guitar. I cried out for him but it didn't work. My mom put her hand over my mouth before it went black…_

"Don't leave me again," I woke up whispering. I didn't know where I was or who I was with but I just clutched at a pillow that was beside me. I cried hard into it before someone wrapped there arms around me. I jumped before realizing that it was Camy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes. I cried harder, burying my head into her neck. She hushed me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I played, with my dad. He was there, singing my song," I said, clutching at her. She hushed me again, running her fingers through my hair.

"Who?"

"My d-dad," I whispered. She sighed before clutching my closer. "My mom took me away from him…why would she do that?" I whispered harshly.

"Darling, it wasn't real," Camy whispered back.

"But it was, he was-" and it hit me again. My father was dead, he was gone and wasn't coming back. I would never hear his lovely voice or play with him, or just hug him. I cant believe…"I killed him."

"What?" Camy whispered back.

"He wasn't supposed to be st-stressed. He was supposed-ed to rest. I-I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry," I said, crying out again.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask and I snapped my head up. I was in the living room with Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam, and Emily around. I sighed in frustration with myself before wiping my tears away harshly and standing up.

"I should go," I whispered running out of the house. I was almost all the way down the street before someone grabbed my hand and spun me around into their chest. I instantly knew who it was and starting clutching their chest and crying.

"I love you," Paul whispered, kissing my head.

Sad thing was, I loved him too…

**OHH! This one made me tear up a bit.. ):**

**Anyways, tell me what you think dolls, :D**

**- princess2010**


	14. My Only Hope

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

**PPOV.**

"Shit!" I said before grabbing Kim's limp body in my arms. I hurried into the living room and laid her on the couch. Camy was already awake and hugging onto Seth, but when I walked in, she was by my side.

"What happened?" she asked, running over to me. I was happy she asked 'what happened' instead of 'what did you do'.

"I told her everything, and then she stopped breathing, then she passed out," I started pacing. "Damn it! I shouldn't have told her! She wasn't ready…"

"She would've found out, Paul," Emily said, stopping my from pacing by grabbing my arm. I sighed in sadness. _How do I fuck everything up?_

"She's singing," Camy whispered. I rushed past Emily and looked down and Kim, listening intently. She was singing. It was a big jumbo of words, but they wore pouring from her mouth and her fingers were dancing on her leg, like she was playing something. Then she whispered something that broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Don't leave me again," then she started balling. Saying she had killed her father and everything was her fault. She spun around to look at me when I had asked Cam if she was okay. She wiped away her tears angrily, kind of like Leah used to do, and ran out of the house. I ran after her, telling her I loved her over and over. All she did was cry and hold onto me for dear life.

When she was okay, and had no more tears left, she looked up at me. "Why me?"

"What do you mean, baby?" I asked, brushing her hair away.

"Why'd you imprint on me?"

"You're perfect for me," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Did you find that out by the magic?" she asked, already pulling away.

'The magic just showed me you, in a different light. But, I fell in love all by myself," I said, pulling her closer. She laid her head on my chest and hugged me closely.

"I killed him, you know," she whispered. I sighed pulling her down so we could sit on the old dirt road that no one used anymore.

"Who?"

"My father. He had a bad heart, from drinking and 'excessive stress'," she said, frowning a little. "He never talked about it, though. Always cracking jokes that weren't funny," she smiled knowingly, "Every morning he would wake us up by tickling us. I always had a smile on my face. Unless my uncle was around," she stopped smiling, "That's another story though. My dad taught me how to play the piano and the guitar. I was good-really good. We sang together and played together.

"I just wanted him to come see me. He never came to any of my musical performances. Always saying he had work, or Uncle Nah needed help at home," she sniffed, "Only thing he needed help with was picking up the bottles… Anyways, I wanted him to see me perform one time. Just once, it was my biggest audience and my mom was in rehab at the time. My grandmother was being the moral supporter or whatever so I pretty much had no one.

"When dad didn't show up like he promised he would, I got angry. So, when I got home, I yelled at him and Uncle Nah. Saying what a pain in the ass it was to take care of two stupid men. My dad tried to contain me but I told him I wanted my mother. The next day, I got what I wanted. I called my dad, begging for him to take me back but he wouldn't listen until he finally started trying. He got so stressed out he went into a coma and my Uncle Nah was the only one who could pull the plug.

"I mean, of course he would. My dad had a lot of money for his music and most of it was sent to me but a large amount was to my uncle and mother. I cant get any of it till I'm eighteen, not that I want it." she laughed, unhappily, before shrugging. "I just wanted a dad. But I couldn't have that. All I had was a music teacher, a 'toucher', and a drugged up mom."

"_Toucher?_" I choked out, holding onto her tightly.

"Uncle Nah used to come read me bedtime stories and get me ready for bed. Always said that he had to check if they were 'inside out', running his hands up and down me…" she drifted off, her hands becoming fist. "Who would do that to a baby. I was only six…stupid bastard. Most of the time I'd wake up to the clicking of beer bottles…

"I think that's what killed my father. I think my uncle gave him to much to drink. If only he would've stayed away like the cops said he should. But no, he was my dad's brother, and you 'have to help family'. Now the bastard is the only thing I have left of my dad," she sniffed, looking angry. I was already shaking, but trying to control it by knowing she was in my arms and no longer in his.

"I'll kill him," I said lowly. She laughed, kissing my cheek.

"He's already dead to me Paul." she said before hopping off of my lap. "Let's go, I want to show you something."

We walked, and walked, and walked, before we finally came to a small shack, about two streets away from Kim's house. It smelt just like her, everything. The old piano in the corner, the small guitar on top. The cleaning supplies on the desk. Everything was…Kim.

"What're we doing?"

"My Uncle Nah is good for something. He bought me this, along with everything in it. I accepted it, but just to have for occasions like these," she smiled, taking my hand and sitting me down on a stool across from another empty one. She went over and grabbed the guitar before sitting in the empty stool.

"Ready?" she asked, nervously. I nodded.

Kim started strumming, her fingers moving liquid-y across the small guitar, making a beautiful sound. Before I knew it, she was singing along with the tune.

_I can't pretend to know how you feel. But know that I'm here, know that I'm real. Say what you want or don't talk at all. I'm not gonna let you fall. Reach for my hand, 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true. Understand, we'll always be more than a band._

She sang quietly, almost too quiet, and then hummed the rest. Kim looked up and smiled at me when it was over. "My dad wrote that. He always said we were the father-daughter band. A little depressing now, huh?" She laughed quietly before standing up and walking over to her piano. She patted the seat next to her. "Wanna' hear another?"

I nodded, before following and sitting beside her. She smiled at me before playing the first few keys.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold; but you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours; I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

She ended the song humming and smiling softly. I leaned in and kissed her briefly, she blushed before covering her piano back up.

"Thanks, but we should get going. My mom will be home soon and I need to cook. Wanna' stay for dinner?"

_She knows me so well…_

**Yeah, I know. Lame-ass chapter. Sorry if it hit a nerve with anyone, it was hard to write but it had to happen in order for my story to end the way I want it too. (:**

**Please review and tell me all the things I messed up on.**

**-princess2010.**


End file.
